Happy Valentine
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un fic de San Valentin que no pude poner antes por problemas, es un AsukaJudaiRei
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentin.**

14 de febrero, una fecha para el amor y las parejas... para aquellos que tienen pareja claro esta, por lo que los demás, solo pueden ver con envidia como aquellos afortunados se divierten con sus novias y alardean de lo bien que les va.

Ese era el caso (lamentable) de los Osiris, puesto que la mayoría son chicos y malos duelistas por cierto, no pueden evitar ser despreciados por las chicas de la academia, que como es notorio, se encuentran en Obelisk Blue, exceptuando a Rei Saotome, la única chica Osiris.

Rei se ha destacado en muchos aspectos, pero quizás el que mas la destaque, es que ha rechazado todos lo intentos románticos de los chicos de la academia.

Aunque no es la única con un record así, también la reina de Obelisck, Asuka Tenjyoin ha demostrado esa cualidad.

Motivo... ambas están enamoradas.

¿De quien? Del duelista mas despistado de toda la academia de duelos, un joven que ha salvado al mundo dos veces y que pese a sus grandes victorias sigue siendo miembro de Osiris... y además de ello, el único chico que no parecía interesado en lo absoluto en San Valentín.

Su nombre... Yuki Judai... el joven que maneja el deck heroico.

...Y para su desgracia es probable que el 14 de febrero sea un día bastante rudo.

13 de febrero.

Asuka miraba el techo de su habitación con una sonrisa mientras que pensaba en un chico de cabellos marrones.

Ah, Judai... ¿Qué diablos es lo que vi en ti? Es cierto, eres distraído, impulsivo y bastante desordenado... aparte de lindo, atento y noble... rayos, en que momento fue cuando me deje llevar por esas cursilerías- dijo Asuka mientras que se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

En eso entraron Junko y Momoe a su habitación.

¡Asuka sama!- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

¡Hey Asuka!- dijo Junko.

Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Asuka extrañada.

Anda, pues solo venimos a ver si era cierto que rechazaste la invitación del joven Manjyome para la fiesta del 14 de febrero- dijo Momoe, Asuka solo suspiro.

Vamos chicas, si no es para tanto, además, Manjyome kun no es mi tipo- dijo Asuka con calma, las dos chicas solo suspiraron.

Pues nadie parece tu tipo Asuka, has rechazado a todos los chicos que te han pedido ir con ellos al baile que organiza la academia- dijo Junko sonriendo.

A mi se me hace que Asuka san espera que alguien en especial le invite- Dijo Momoe con una sonrisa maliciosa, Asuka se sonrojo levemente mientras que ambas chicas se rieron.

Anda, ¿Y quien será el afortunado?- pregunto Junko con sarcasmo.

No lo sé, pero me hago una idea... –dijo Momoe con sarcasmo, Asuka solo suspiro.

Chicas, si ya acabaron de imaginarse mi vida, podemos tan siquiera ir a clase- dijo Asuka molesta, ambas solo sonrieron.

Pero Asuka san, ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que el profesor Chronos nos dio unos días libres? En serio que el chico a quien esperas te trae en la luna- dijo Momoe, Asuka se sonrojo con fuerza entonces.

Ya no molesten pequeñas metiches- dijo Asuka saliendo del cuarto, Junko y Momoe solo sonrieron.

Se enfado- dijo Momoe.

Si, pero eso confirma mis sospechas, lo malo, es que ese es el único chico que no se interesa en lo mas mínimo por el 14 de febrero- dijo Junko pensativa, en eso Momoe sonrío.

¿Y que tal si le damos una ayudadita?- dijo Momoe con malicia, Junko le sonrío.

Desembucha pues- dijo Junko.

Asuka había salido del dormitorio y se dirigía a los dormitorios de Osirirs, ya que como siempre, casi todas sus tardes se las pasaba allí junto con el grupo, Kensan, Manjyome, Sho, Johann, Jim, Rei y... Judai, se detuvo entonces con un leve sonrojo, era cierto, Judai estaría con los demás y aunque a él no le importasen mucho esas celebraciones, no dudaba que con lo locos que estaban Sho y los demás, se la pasarían fastidiándole para que invitara a alguien, entonces se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

Rei... –dijo y su ceño se frunció.

Rei Saotome, siempre coqueteándole para que le hiciera caso, sintió una punzada de celos en su ser y se dio cuenta que si se iba, le dejaría todo el camino libre a Rei para invitar a Judai al baile.

Eso sobre mi cadáver- se dijo decidida mientras que se dirigía de nueva cuenta al dormitorio.

En otra parte.

Ah... ¿Cómo lograre que Judai sama me invite al baile?- dijo Rei para si mientras que miraba al cielo, una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

Aun no se que el ven a ese tonto- dijo Manjyome mientras que se acercaba, Rei solo frunció el entrecejo.

Pues que al menos no se anda metiendo donde no le llaman- dijo Rei molesta, Manjyome solo frunció el ceño.

Bah, como si lo que pensaras fuera muy interesante- dijo Manjyome de manera despectiva.

Je, me lo dice alguien que fue rechazado de manera bastante patética- dijo Rei de manera burlona, Manjyome frunció el ceño, pero sonrío.

Touche- dijo mientras que se sentaba a su lado –Bueno, ¿Alguna idea para ir tras tu "corazoncito"?

Algunas, aunque por lo que me comento Sho kun el no esta muy interesado en San Valentín- dijo Rei para sí.

Lo sé, el año pasado se la paso practicando estrategias de duelo con Asuka san y con Sho- dijo Manjyome, Rei solo sudo frío.

¡Con Asuka!- exclamo Rei sorprendida.

...Y con Sho, ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?- dijo Manjyome molesto.

Ya veo, así que Asuka ya lleva la delantera, mira que conseguir pasar un San Valentín a solas con Judai sama es imperdonable- dijo Rei gruñendo.

¡Ya te dije que Sho estaba con ellos!- dijo Manjyome molestó, pero Rei solo se levanto con decisión.

¡Bien, debo ir con Judai sama y no permitir que Asuka san se me adelante!- dijo Rei decidida y se marcho en dirección a los dormitorios de Osiris.

Bueno que esta niña no escucha a nadie, je, esto se pondrá entretenido, creo que será mejor ir a ver que pasa con el buen Judai -dijo Manjyome con malicia mientras que iba tras de Rei.

En los dormitorios de Osiris.

¡Rubí! ¡Ya tranquilízate!- dijo Johann molesto al ver como el espirito de su monstruo volvía a empezar una pelea con el Winged Kuriboh de Judai.

¡Anda Johann, eso solo demuestra lo buenos amigos que son!- dijo Judai sonriendo, Sho y los demás solo les miraban con pena.

Saben, me gustaría poder ver lo que ellos ven- dijo Jim sonriendo.

No lo creo- dijo Sho con calma.

Anden, si debe de ser entretenido- dijo Kensan.

Por cierto, Johann, Judai, ¿Ya invitaron a alguien para el baile de San Valentín de la Academia?- pregunto Jim pensativo.

Aun no, pero tengo bastantes prospectos- dijo Johann con calma, Judai solo se rasco la cabeza.

La verdad a mi no me interesa- dijo mientras que se sentaba.

Aniki, ¿No pensaras pasártela practicando duelo de monstruos otra vez?- pregunto Sho molesto.

Si, no sería mala idea, ¿Crees que a Asuka le interese ayudarnos a practicar otra vez?- dijo Judai con calma, el resto del grupo solo le miro con pena.

¡Aniki! ¡Si este año si pienso invitar a alguien!- dijo Sho apenado, Jim y Kensan solo empezaron a reírse, pero Johann solo miro a Judai con seriedad.

Judai, ¿En serio te la pasaste practicando duelo de monstruos el 14 de febrero?- preguntó Johann.

Si, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Judai extrañado, pero Johann solo negó con la cabeza.

Amigo, te digo esto por que me caes muy bien, pero, ¡¿Acaso estas chiflado?!- dijo Johann con firmeza, Judai solo retrocedió asustado.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- dijo Judai.

Johann tiene razón aniki, el duelo de monstruos es importante, pero no debes de descuidar tu relación con las chicas... oye aniki ¿No serás raro?- dijo Kensan mirándole de reojo.

¿Raro? –preguntó Judai... hasta que proceso lo dicho y se sonrojo molesto -¡Óyeme!

Si, en parte lo pareces aniki, mira que preferir la compañía de los chicos a las de las chicas- dijo Sho con malicia.

Eso no lo había pensado, y quien lo viera- dijo Jim conteniendo una risa.

Eh, Judai, tu eres un buen amigo pero... no te aprecio tanto, al menos no de esa manera- dijo Johann siguiéndoles el juego a los demás.

¡Que no soy gay!- dijo Judai molesto.

Entonces pruébalo... invita a una chica al baile- dijo Johann con calma.

Si... y es mas, te lo pondremos fácil, invita a la primera chica que te encuentres, ya dependerá de ella si te acepta o no- dijo Sho sonriendo.

Oigan, no puedo hacerlo así como así, además, no conozco a muchas chicas- dijo Judai algo apenado.

Afuera del dormitorio Osiris.

Bien, aquí estoy, ¿Entro o no entro? Aunque estoy segura que los demás ya estarán fastidiando a Judai para que invite a alguien pero... –dijo Asuka para sí, pero en eso una voz le llamo la atención.

Asuka san- dijo una voz femenina, Asuka volteo y frunció el ceño.

Rei- dijo Asuka con seriedad mientras que miraba a Rei fijamente.

Hola, ¿Has venido a visitar a Judai sama?- dijo Rei con molestia.

Algo así, ¿Y tu?- preguntó Asuka mientras que sonreía molesta.

También, así que... ¿Vamos?- preguntó Rei de la misma manera.

Si, vamos- dijo Asuka mientras que ambas empezaban a caminar al dormitorio, una al lado de la otra y aumentando la velocidad de la caminata cada vez mas, atrás de ellas, Manjyome solo les miraba sonriendo.

Si, me cae que esto será muy entretenido- dijo Manjyome riendo.

En el dormitorio.

Anda aniki, si no es tan difícil, hasta Kensan consiguió invitar a una chica- dijo Sho.

Si aniki hasta yo... ¡Oye!- dijo Kensan molesto y los demás solo rieron.

Deberías intentarlo amigo, además aun hay bastantes chicas libres- dijo Johann sonriendo.

Es fácil, solo te les acercas y preguntas- dijo Jim sonriendo.

¡Vamos! No es como pararme derecho y decir ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Judai, pero justo en el momento en el que lo decía, Asuka y Rei entraron al mismo tiempo (quedándose algo atoradas en la puerta) al dormitorio.

El grupo se quedo de piedra, principalmente Judai, Asuka y Rei, aunque estas últimas algo sonrojadas.

Pues creo que no fue tan difícil, verdad- dijo Johann riendo.

¡Hey girls! ¿Cuál es su respuesta?- dijo Jim riéndose.

Hey, Jim, que no era... –dijo Judai, pero antes de poder decir algo...

¡POR SUPUESTO!- dijeron ambas al unísono, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Vaya... quien lo diría, tienes pegue boy- dijo Jim sonriendo

Judai solo estaba petrificado en su lugar mientras que Rei y Asuka se miraban fijamente.

Hey chicas, Judai solo estaba practicando, aunque por lo que veo salió muy bien- dijo Johann riendo, Rei y Asuka le miraron extrañadas.

¿Practicando?- preguntó Asuka.

Si, es que era para que invitara a alguien al baile... y veo que ustedes dos están bastante apuntadas para ir con él- dijo Kensan sonriendo.

Ah, ya veo... entonces... Judai sama ¿Verdad que me vas a invitar al baile?- dijo Rei de manera melosa mientras que se le acercaba, Judai solo sudo frío.

Rei... Judai, dile a ella que me vas a invitar a mi- dijo Asuka molesta, Judai solo retrocedió un paso.

O pelea de gatas, eso me encanta- dijo Manjyome entrando.

¡Judai sama!- dijo Rei acercándose.

¡Judai!- dijo Asuka con el ceño fruncido, Judai solo sudo frío.

Yo... yo... ¡Argh! ¡Por que a mí!- dijo tratando de salir corriendo, por desgracia al intentarlo se estrello con ambas chicas cayendo los tres al suelo.

Wow, ¿Están bien chicos?- dijo Johann acercándoseles.

Oh, condenado Judai- dijo Manjyome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y es que Judai al caer junto con las chicas, pues... digamos que sus manos quedaron encima de los senos de ambas.

¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- fue todo lo que se escucho mientras que Judai salía corriendo del dormitorio.

¡No fue mi intención!- decía Judai mientras que corría con terror en el rostro.

Eso fue emocionante- dijo Manjyome mientras que Johann y Jim ayudaban a las sonrojadas chicas a levantarse.

Creo que fue demasiado para él-dijo Johann algo arrepentido.

Si, aunque... será entretenido conseguir que aniki invite a alguien- dijo Sho para si, Manjyome le escucho y se le acerco sonriendo.

¿Y que planeas?- dijo Manjyome por lo bajo, Sho le miro con malicia.

Algo que puede ser muy entretenido- dijo Sho con malicia, a lo que Manjyome se le unió, ante la mirada de pena de Kensan.

Creo que metimos a aniki en mas líos- dijo Kensan mientras que suspiraba.

Judai por lo mientras llego a la zona de duelos de la academia mientras que se sentaba en una esquina y suspiraba, en eso se le acercaron Austin O´Brien y Misawa Daichi.

¡Hey Judai! ¿Por qué tan apagado?- preguntó Misawa.

¿Paso algo?- pregunto O´Brien.

Eh, ah, no es nada chicos- dijo Judai algo deprimido, Misawa y O´Brien solo se miraron.

Bueno, estoy seguro que los chicos te estuvieron molestando con invitar a alguien para el baile de San Valentín, luego por accidente debiste haber invitado a dos chicas, que de seguro fueron Rei y Asuka, luego debiste de caerte y tocarles algo que no debiste de tocar y por último debiste de haber salido huyendo del lugar como cobarde, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- dijo Misawa sonriendo, Judai y O´Brien solo le miraron con sorpresa.

Wow, le atinaste a todo- dijo Judai asombrado, O´Brien sonrío.

¿Y que piensas hacer?- preguntó O´Brien.

No lo sé- dijo Judai con depresión, Misawa y O´Brien solo se miraron.

Tal vez podamos ayudarte- dijo Misawa.

¿En serio?- preguntó Judai.

Claro, para que están los amigos- dijo O´Brien sonriendo.

Bien, pues esto es lo que haremos- dijo Misawa mientras que los tres se reunían.

Continuara.

Originalmente este fic estaba planeado para el 14 de febrero, pero a causa de problemas con mi trabajo, la casa, la boda de mi hermano y demás, no pude seguirlo, sin embargo, dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca y he decidido presentarlo, además, como era muy largo para un One Shot, he decidido que sea de tres capítulos únicamente, espero les guste y disculpen el largo, largo retrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentin.**

Entonces Judai, ¿quién de las dos te interesa para ir al baile?- preguntó Misawa, Judai solo suspiro.

La verdad es que el baile no me interesa mucho... tantas personas soltando tanta miel hace que sienta asco- dijo Judai, tanto Misawa como O´Brien sonrieron.

Si, en ocasiones parece que te va a dar diabetes por tanta miel- dijo O´Brien riendo.

Aun así... al menos debes de sentir algo por alguna de ellas... Asuka es ya una vieja amiga tuya desde que empezamos la academia... y es obvió que siente algo por ti, Rei... pues ella según sé, dijo que te amaba hace tiempo, así que... ¿Por cual de ellas sientes algún interés?- preguntó Misawa..

Bueno, yo las apreció... y la verdad no lo sé, antes de entrar en la Academia nunca fui precisamente muy popular con las chicas, es más, ellas parecían detestarme, por lo que me enfoque solo en el duelo de monstruos... así que no tengo ni idea de cómo hablar con ellas, o sobre lo que siento- dijo Judai mientras qué suspiraba.

Judai, al menos habla con ellas, la verdad es que con lo que pasó, deben de estar algo ilusionadas de ir contigo- dijo O´Brien de manera comprensiva.

Es que, no quiero lastimar a ninguna, además, aun no pongo en orden mis sentimientos- dijo Judai con preocupación, Misawa solo bufó.

Sabes Judai, todo este tiempo que he sido tu amigo me a permitido darme cuenta de algo- dijo Misawa con seriedad.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Judai con interés.

Que estas mas ciego que un topo... anda que después de analizar detalladamente tu vida, yo ya supongo quien es la que ocupa tu corazón- dijo Misawa, O´Brien y Judai solo le miraron con sorpresa.

¿En serio? ¿Y quien es?- preguntó Judai con emoción.

Tu debes de darte cuenta de ello viejo- dijo Misawa guiñándole el ojo, O´Brien solo sonrío.

No temas, sé que te darás cuenta- dijo O´Brien sonriendo mientras que se levantaba –Misawa, recuerda que debemos de ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta, así que vamos.

Si, si, ya te escuche hombre, a rayos- dijo Misawa mientras que se levantaba –Judai, debes de hablar con ellas, te aseguro que eso hará que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos- dijo Misawa sonriendo.

Ha, ¿Por que no me pueden dar al menos una pista? ¿Y ahora que hago?- dijo Judai suspirando.

En otra parte, Rei estaba mirando el mar pensativa, en eso se le acercaron Manjyome y Sho.

¡Hey Rei!- dijo Sho sonriendo.

Marufuji san, Manjyome, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rei mirándoles.

Veo que estas pensativa con respecto a que hacer con tu "amiguito" Judai- dijo Manjyome sonriendo.

Si... y sabes, creo que podemos ayudarte- dijo Sho con algo de malicia, a Rei se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡En serio!- exclamó Rei sonriendo.

Claro, para que son los amigos- dijo Manjyome sonriendo.

¿Y que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Rei sonriendo ilusionada, entonces Manjyome y Sho solo se miraron con malicia.

Bueno... solo acércate- dijo Manjyome mientras que junto con Sho le empezaban a decir su plan... y Rei empezaba a sonrojarse.

En la cafetería del dormitorio femenino de Obelisck.

Debo de haberme visto como una tonta, ¿Qué es lo que pensara Judai de mi?- dijo Asuka para sí mientras que comía una hamburguesa.

Deprimida Asuka- dijo Junko acercándose.

Je, hey, ya me entere de lo que paso en el dormitorio de los Osiris, vaya, quien diría que Judai kun era tan popular- dijo Momoe con malicia, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

¡Pero como se enteraron!- dijo Asuka con pena.

Anda Asuka, ya sabes que cuando algo importante pasa entre los Osiris, no toma ni 10 minutos en que todos se enteren- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Si... aunque me parece increíble que ustedes dos casi se pelearan por ver quien iría con Judai al baile- dijo Junko con una sonrisa.

¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que estarme arruinando la mañana?- dijo Asuka molesta.

La verdad... no- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Además, es divertido- dijo Junko, Asuka suspiro.

Al menos me alegra que alguien este feliz con esta situación- dijo Asuka con sarcasmo, las dos chicas rieron.

Tranquila Asuka san, solo queremos ayudarte- dijo Junko sonriendo.

¿Ustedes? Si claro, como no, ¿Y como podrían ayudarme?- dijo Asuka con sarcasmo., ambas solo se miraron sonriendo.

Bueno, primero... dándote una arregladita- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Si, el uniforme se te ve bien, pero es una suerte que el profesor Chronos nos haya autorizado a las chicas para vestir con ropa casual durante estos días- dijo Junko mientras que sonreía –Y creo que podríamos hacer algo para que el buen Judai se apresure con su decisión.

¿De que hablan?- dijo Asuka algo asustada, Junko y Momoe podían ser verdaderamente peligrosas cuando se les ocurría alguna idea loca.

Ambas sonrieron mientras que se le acercaban.

Bueno, digamos que compramos algo de ropa por catalogo, que hará que el buen Judai se decida de una vez por todas- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Eso si no se desangra después de verte- dijo Junko con malicia, Asuka solo les miro asustada y se levanto mientras que se retiraba sutilmente.

He, chicas, en serió, no creo necesitar ayuda- dijo Asuka mientras que las miraba con pena, pero ambas rápidamente la sujetaron de los brazos.

¡A no! ¡Nada de irse!- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Si, ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos al dormitorio!- dijo Junko mientras que ambas literalmente arrastraban a Asuka.

¡Por que a mi!- dijo Asuka dejándose llevar.

Las horas pasaban, Judai caminaba pensativo mientras que veía las parejas que se estaban formando en la Academia, algunos eran solo amistades que iban juntos para divertirse, otros ya eran parejas de novios, Judai solo suspiro.

Todos lo hacen parecer tan fácil- dijo mientras que miraba el ocaso, en eso se le acerco Sho.

¡Aniki! ¡Que onda!- dijo Sho con una sonrisa, Judai le miro extrañado.

Que tal Sho, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Judai.

No, no pasa nada, eh, disculpa por lo de esta tarde- dijo Sho.

No, no hay problema, al menos me despeje un poco- dijo Judai sonriendo.

Bueno, vaya, veo que debiste correr mucho aniki... apestas- dijo Sho cubriéndose la nariz, Judai solo se olfateó y empezó a reír apenado.

Si, creo que lo mejor será que me de un baño- dijo Judai, Sho entonces sonrió con malicia.

Vaya, que bueno que dices eso, sabes, Manjyome acaba de ocupar el baño, y creo que lo dejo listo para que alguien se bañe... ¿Por qué no vas?- dijo Sho, Judai solo se rasco el mentón pensativo y sonrío.

Si, vamos- dijo Judai mientras que empezaba a caminar sin notar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de Sho.

"Oh sí, espero que Manjyome haya colocado las cámaras, esto será oro"- pensó Sho mientras que iba detrás de Judai.

Ambos llegaron a los dormitorios de Osiris y Judai empezó a buscar ropa para cambiarse mientras que Sho solo le decía que luego le veía por que tenía algo que hacer, Judai asintió mientras que preparaba sus cosas.

Hey, Manjyome kun, ¿Todo listo?- dijo Sho por medio de un Walkie Talkie.

Listo, la pajarita ya esta en el nido... y hay suficiente vapor para que nuestro buen "amigo" no se de cuenta- dijo Manjyome desde una esquina del dormitorio donde tenía un monitor.

Bien, te veo allá, je, esto va ser Oro- dijo Sho sonriendo, Manjyome solo sonrío del otro lado.

Sabes, no pensé que fueras tan perverso amigo, me has sorprendido- dijo Manjyome sonriendo.

Pues ya vez, soy un estuche de monerías- dijo Sho sonriendo.

En otra parte de la Academia.

Aun creo que fuimos muy pesados con Judai- dijo Kensan mientras que caminaba con calma.

Bueno, si lo fuimos pero el se lo busco, mira que despreciar a las chicas- dijo Johann algo molesto.

Anda boy, sabes que existen chicos así de inocentes, además... Wow, ¡Hello!- dijo Jim mientras que silbaba mirando a un punto.

¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Wow! ¡Mira nada más!- dijo Johann.

¿Pero quien será esa lindura?- dijo Kensan mientras que silbaba.

No lo sé... pero deseó saberlo- dijo Jim mientras que se acomodaba la camisa y se dirigía a la chica rubia que caminaba enfrente de ellos.

Je, no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Johann mientras que le seguía, pero Kensan se sujeto el mentón.

No sé porque, pero ella se me hace conocida- dijo para sí.

Hey girl, ¿Qué haces tan sola?- dijo Jim sonriendo, la chica se volteó y los tres se quedaron paralizados.

¡Ah chicos! Eh, ¿Saben en donde se encuentra Judai?- preguntó la chica con algo de pena, pero los tres solo le miraban asombrados.

¡Asuka!- dijeron al unísono los tres, mientras que Asuka solo les miraba levemente sonrojada.

Bueno, eh, ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo mientras que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde ante la mirada atónita (y babeante) de los tres.

De vuelta con Judai.

¡Ah! ¡Un baño! ¡Eso me servirá para relajarme!- dijo para si mientras que entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta.

De pronto se detuvo... y sudo frío.

Judai sama... –dijo Rei mientras que estaba enjuagándose... totalmente desnuda.

¡Rei! ¡Que haces aquí! ¡Ah perdona!- dijo Judai volteándose y agradeciendo que llevaba una toalla encima cubriéndole sus partes nobles -¡Ya salgo!- dijo mientras que corría a la puerta y descubría con temor que esta estaba cerrada.

Afuera.

Wow, Rei kun tiene bonito cuerpo- dijo Sho mirando la pantalla.

Je, veamos como reacciona el pobre de Judai- dijo Manjyome con malicia.

Nombre, me cae que somos malos- dijo Sho riéndose.

Adentro.

¡Rayos, esta trabada!- dijo Judai con desesperación, Rei mientras tanto, le miraba de reojo totalmente sonrojada.

"¿Y ahora que hago? Sé que Manjyome y Marufuji san me dijeron que si hacía esto lo tendría a mis pies... pero es vergonzoso"- pensó Rei cubriéndose ligeramente con sus brazos.

¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete!- decía Judai peleándose aun con la puerta.

Judai sama... –dijo Rei decidiéndose, Judai solo se detuvo y volteó... para volver a pegar su vista contra la ventana –Judai sama... míreme por favor- dijo Rei con decisión.

¡Rei! ¿qué te pasa? ¡Estas desnuda por Dios! ¡Al menos usa una toalla!- dijo Judai sonrojado.

Judai sama, te lo pido... mírame, ya no soy una niña, es cierto que mi cuerpo no es tan hermoso como el de Asuka san... pero... pero... –dijo Rei con pena.

Afuera.

¡Bien, esto se esta poniendo interesante!- dijo Manjyome sonriendo.

¿Qué le responderá aniki?- dijo Sho igual de emocionado.

Adentro.

Rei... ¿De que hablas? No te entiendo- dijo Judai aun dándole la espalda, Rei estaba sonrojada, pero se decidió y se acerco a él, Judai sudo frió mientras que trataba de hallarle una salida a esa situación.

Judai sama... yo te amo, te ame desde que nos enfrentamos por primera vez... y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas- dijo Rei mientras que le abrazaba, Judai solo sintió que le empezaba a dar un infarto al miocardio.

Afuera.

¡Anda, danos algo con que trabajar!- dijo Manjyome emocionado.

¡Wow! ¡Jamás pensé que Rei fuera tan aventada!- dijo Sho mirando la pantalla sin perder un solo detalle.

¿Se puede saber que hacen?- dijo una voz, ambos brincaron y apagaron la televisión de pronto al darse cuenta de que la vos era de Misawa.

¡Ha! ¡Hola Misawa kun! ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Sho con nervios.

Pues venía a buscar a Judai para darle una carta nueva que conseguí... aunque veo que ustedes estaban muy entretenidos, ¿Qué veían?- dijo Misawa mirando la televisión.

¡Solo veíamos una película!- dijo Manjyome sonrojado.

¡Si, eso, una película!- lo secundo Sho.

Oh, vaya, ¿Y por que la veían afuera con este clima tan frió y no adentro, además así se hubieran ahorrado sorpresas- dijo Misawa de manera suspicaz.

¡Si verdad! ¡Ya vez Sho! ¡Te dije que era mejor verla adentro!- dijo Manjyome con una risa nerviosa.

¡Si, tonto de mí! ¡Pero ya ni modo! ¡Será mejor tomar las cosas y entrar!- dijo Sho en las mismas condiciones.

Misawa solo les miro con sospecha, pero antes de hablar vio a Judai dirigirse a su cuarto, aunque noto algo distinto en él, se veía más relajado... como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Vaya, así que allí esta, bueno, los veo luego chicos- dijo Misawa mientras que iba a por Judai.

¿Y ahora?- dijo Manjyome extrañado.

¿Qué abra pasado?- dijo Sho mientras que se rascaba la cabeza, en eso vieron a Rei acercarse a ellos, ya estaba vestida y se veía algo triste, ambos solo se miraron –Rei ¿Qué paso?

¿Hu? Bueno...- dijo Rei mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado adentro.

FLASHBACK.

Rei, yo... yo... apreció tus sentimientos... pero lo siento... la verdad... es que no sé... no... perdóname- dijo Judai balbuceante, Rei dejo escapar una lagrima solitaria.

¿No me quieres Judai sama?- preguntó Rei soltando algunas lagrimas.

No es eso... si te apreció... pero no de la forma que tu lo deseas...a demás, aun somos muy jóvenes... no... no podemos empezar a pensar en cosas como estas tan a la ligera- dijo Judai mientras que alcanzaba a ver una toalla, Rei por lo mientras lo soltó y se dejo caer de rodillas mientras que sollozaba.

Lo siento... debes de pensar que soy una idiota- dijo Rei llorando, pero Judai solo le cubrió con la toalla mientras que le sonreía con ternura.

Rei, yo no creo eso, tu eres una gran chica... sé... sé que encontraras a alguien especial... quien sabe, tal vez este más cercas de lo que crees- dijo Judai sonriendo, Rei le sonrió de vuelta y en eso señalo el cesto de la ropa.

La llave de la puerta esta en mi chamarra- dijo Rei, Judai asintió mientras que iba al cesto y tomaba la llave –Judai sama...

¿Qué pasa Rei?- preguntó.

¡Si las cosas no funcionan con Asuka sempai llámame!- dijo Rei con una sonrisa, Judai solo se sonrojo.

¡Rei!- dijo Judai mientras que salía y Rei solo iba por su ropa esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Aunque... no creo que te vaya mal- dijo para sí mientras que se vestía.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Me... rechazo- dijo Rei al fin, Sho y Manjyome solo suspiraron.

Bueno, se izó lo que se pudo- dijo Manjyome con calma.

Si, al menos ya se despejo una duda- dijo Sho con calma, pero en eso Rei vio la televisión y la encendió antes de que Manjyome o Sho pudieran hacer algo.

Chicos... –dijo con rabia al ver que se veía el interior del baño, ambos solo sudaron frió.

Sho- dijo Manjyome.

¿Si?- dijo Sho asustado.

Corre hasta la Patagonía- dijo Manjyome mientras que miraba a Rei tronarse los nudillos.

¡Hecho!- dijo Sho echándose a correr junto con Manjyome.

¡Vengan acá par de degenerados!- decía Rei mientras que salía tras ellos.

¡Ni de locos! ¡Corre por tu vida enano!- dijo Manjyome mientras que el y Sho huían de una enfurecida Rei.

Continuara.

Bien, un capitulo más, el siguiente será el último, disculpen la tardanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentin.**

Yuki Judai estaba pensativo, Misawa le había entregado una carta que había conseguido, pero el ni siquiera le había prestado atención, lo que había pasado con Rei le hizo darse cuenta de algo... algo que se había negado a reconocer en si mismo.

Vaya, creo que mejor iré a caminar... tal vez pueda pensar en el dormitorio abandonado... a fin de cuentas ya no hay esencias del reino de las sombras allí- dijo mientras que se levantaba.

En donde estaban los tres chicos y Asuka.

¡Wow! ¡Asuka sempai estas preciosa!- dijo Kensan sonrojado.

¡Oh yes pretty girl! ¡Estas genial!- dijo Jim sonriendo, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

Veo que estas decidida a conquistar a nuestro buen Judai- dijo Johann con una sonrisa.

¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que... bueno, las chicas consiguieron esta ropa... y ... querían que la probara... si... eso- dijo Asuka nerviosa, aunque los tres solo les miraron con malicia.

Si claro, y es por eso que lo estas buscando- dijo Kensan con sarcasmo, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

Creo que debe de estar en los dormitorios- dijo Johann riendo –Anda, será mejor que te apresures y no te lo vayan a ganar- dijo riendo, Asuka se sonrojo levemente.

He, gracias, nos vemos luego chicos- dijo Asuka, los tres solo le sonrieron.

Ese condenado de Judai si que tiene suerte- dijo Jim riendo.

Si, así es mi aniki- dijo Kensan, Johann solo suspiro..

Solo esperemos que no lo arruine- dijo Johann mientras que el resto asentía.

Misawa estaba pensativo, le sorprendía el hecho de que aunque le hubiera regalado a Judai una carta este no había mostrado mucho interés en ella.

Creo que mi buen amigo ya descubrió lo importante- dijo Misawa sonriendo mientras que miraba al cielo –Como me gustaría que mi hermosa Tanya estuviera aquí para el baile.

Asuka llego al dormitorio, pero no encontró a nadie, solo suspiro con pesadez, hasta que escucho un sonido.

"_¡Kuri, Kuri!"-_ se escucho, Asuka volteó con sorpresa y vio a lo lejos una silueta, parecía el Winged Kuriboh, se froto los ojos, pero vio que la silueta seguía allí.

Parece que quiere que le siga- dijo Asuka para si, trago un poco de saliva mientras que empezaba a dirigirse a donde veía la silueta.

Rei estaba cansada, después de la corretiza y posterior golpiza dada al par de pervertidos se había desahogado un poco.

Bueno, creo que no tendré pareja este año... Asuka, me ganaste esta vez, pero no creas que me rendiré- dijo mientras que sonreía, en eso vio que alguien se le acercaba.

R... Rei chan... hola- dijo un chico con algo de nervios, Rei solo sonrió.

A Martín, ¿Qué haces?- dijo Rei sonriendo.

Eh, bueno... este, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó el joven Ra yellow, Rei solo suspiro.

Nop, aun no... y tal vez no tenga después- dijo Rei con una sonrisa nerviosa, Martín solo trago saliva.

Eh... este... yo... yo... tu... nosotros...- balbuceo, Rei le miro divertida.

Oye, si ya dejaste de aprenderte los tiempos... ¿Vas a invitarme al baile o que?- dijo Rei divertida, Martín solo bajo la cabeza apenado.

Si tu quieres... aunque es solo de amistad- dijo Martín ya algo repuesto.

Por supuesto, si tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos... entonces te veré mañana- dijo Rei sonriendo mientras que se iba, Martín solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

Bueno, algo es algo- dijo sonriendo.

Judai estaba sentado en el dormitorio abandonado, los espíritus de los Neo Spacian y de Elemental Hero Neos estaban a su lado mirándole.

"_Judai sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer?"_- pregunto Air Hummingbird.

Aun no lo sé chicos... ya he notado un poco mis sentimientos pero... ¿Cómo le hago?- dijo Judai.

"_No se rinda Judai sama, ya vera que todo saldrá bien"_- dijo Black Panter.

"_Además, por el incidente de esta tarde puede estar seguro de que ella no le es en absoluto indiferente"_- dijo Neos, Judai solo se sonrojo un poco.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?- se escucho la voz de Asuka.

¡Asuka!- dijo Judai levantándose de golpe.

"_Je, creo que alguien va a tener suerte hoy"_- dijo Black Panter.

"_Suerte Judai sama"_- dijo Neos mientras que los espíritus desaparecían.

¿Y ahora que hago?- dijo Judai aun algo asustado –Solo espero que no este enfadada por que le toque su... su... hay dios... aunque eran muy suaves... ¡De que rayos estoy hablando!- se decia para sí.

¿Judai? ¿Estas aquí?- se escucho, Judai solo sudo frío.

¿Y que tal si trata de hacer lo mismo que Rei? No se si podría resistirme por segunda vez... si ya de por si la primera fue un suplicio- dijo Judai sonrojado.

Asuka estaba extrañada, ¿Por qué Judai estaría en el dormitorio abandonado? Además de que aun estaba extrañada de haber visto el espíritu del Winged Kuriboh, se acerco con calma y al abrir una de las puertas le vio, si bien iba como siempre, su corazón latió por los nervios.

A... Asuka...- dijo Judai al verla, quedándose totalmente anonadado. Asuka se sonrojo al notar que la miraba fijamente.

Eh, ah, este... ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó Asuka con timidez, Judai solo trataba de balbucear algo -¿Se ve mal?

¡No! No... te ves... preciosa- dijo Judai al fin, Asuka se sonrojo aun mas, mientras que levantaba la vista para verle.

Eh, Judai... yo... quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de esta mañana- dijo Asuka al fin, Judai solo le miro extrañado –Mira, sé... sé que no debimos de tratar de forzarte a invitarnos si tu no querías... pero... este... yo- decía titubeante, mas Judai solo sonrío.

No hay problema Asuka... la verdad es que he estado reflexionando lo que paso y... en realidad es mi culpa por ser tan idiota- dijo Judai apenado, Asuka le miro con sorpresa.

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Asuka con interés.

Bueno, la verdad es que... yo nunca fui popular con las chicas, por lo que siempre me enfoque en el duelo de monstruos... así que no me puse a pensar que de vez en cuando es bueno participar en... estas actividades- dijo Sonrojado, Asuka le sonrió con ternura.

Hay Judai... jamás pensé que fueras tan inocente- dijo Asuka con una leve risa.

Hey, que tampoco es para tanto- dijo Judai riendo también, ambos entonces empezaron a reírse, hasta que al detenerse se empezaron a mirar fijamente.

"¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?"- se preguntó Asuka.

Asuka, de verdad... esa ropa te queda genial- dijo Judai sonrojándose de nuevo.

Gracias... Junko y Momoe me arrastraron para ponérmela- dijo Asuka apenada.

Pues.. creo que les agradeceré que lo hayan hecho- dijo Judai, Asuka se sonrojo entonces.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente mientras que se observaban.

Asuka... este... ¿Quisieras...quisieras... ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Judai con pena, Asuka le sonrió.

Por supuesto... además, tu ya sabías mi respuesta de antemano- dijo Asuka sonrojada.

Bien... entonces es una cita ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Judai sonriendo, aunque se sonrojo –Eh, creo que ya me voy, ¿Te veo a las 7?

He... si... si claro- dijo Asuka sonrojada, Judai entonces no pudo evitar salir corriendo del lugar mientras que Asuka solo sonreía apenada –Judai... eres realmente tierno cuando estas apenado.

Al día siguiente.

Auch... esa niña tiene la mano pesada- dijo Manjyome adolorido.

Bueno, al menos ya paso... aunque el taco de ojo estuvo bueno- dijo Sho sonriendo, Manjyome asintió... hasta que escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

¿Así que aun quieren mas?- dijo Rei con molestia.

Ambos solo sudaron frío y echaron a correr mientras que suspiraba.

En serio que son un caso chicos- dijo Rei suspirando mientras que se iba, llevaba una caja en sus manos que hacía suponer que era la ropa que llevaría al baile.

Con O´Brien y Jim.

¿Y a fin de cuentas no invitaste a nadie?- preguntó Jim con calma.

No... apenas y conozco a las chicas de la academia, no creí prudente hacerlo hasta que las conozca bien- dijo O´Brien, Jim solo negó con la cabeza.

Bueno es tu vida... aunque me imagino que también influyo de que seas uno de los encargados de velar por que nadie se salga del redil- dijo Jim, O´Brien asintió riendo.

Si, lo malo de ser uno de los responsables- dijo O´Brien.

En el dormitorio de Osiris.

Je, ¿Así que la invitaste a fin de cuentas?- dijo Johann mientras que Judai asentía apenado –Bueno, ya era hora, la verdad es que era raro que un joven en la flor de su juventud no invitase a chicas.

Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, ¿Qué tanto es un baile?- dijo Judai apenado.

Anda, si se ve que eres inocente- dijo Johann con malicia.

¿Y ahora por que?- preguntó Judai molesto.

Anda, si debes de aprovechar- dijo Johann.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Judai confundido.

Anda que serás lento- dijo Johann -Si bien que sabes lo que Asuka siente por ti, lo mínimo es que logres darle un beso hermano.

A Judai se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras que Johann empezaba a reír.

Te lo agradezco viejo... si antes estaba nervioso ahora estoy peor- dijo Judai, Johann solo siguió riéndose.

En el dormitorio Obelisk.

Tranquila Asuka san, ya veras que te dejaremos encantadora- dijo Junko sonriendo.

Si, no es como si fuera la primera vez que vas a un baile- dijo Momoe.

Bueno... la verdad es que es la primera vez que voy por mi voluntad- dijo Asuka nerviosa.

Bueno, por tu carácter era fácil de deducir- dijo Junko, Asuka suspiro.

Y Asuka san ¿Piensa besarlo esta noche?- preguntó Momoe, sobra decir que Asuka casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Asuka sorprendida.

Anda, ya conseguiste salir con él, al menos deberían de darse un beso- dijo Momoe como si no fuera nada, Junko solo se puso pensativa.

Si, es cierto, además, tal vez sea difícil una oportunidad igual- dijo Junko, Asuka solo suspiro cansada, pero un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"¿Será posible que este considerando lo que dicen ese par de locas?"- pensó Asuka.

Aunque... también puedes llevártelo a un lugar oscurito y... ¡Te lo echas!- dijo Momoe con una sonrisa macabra, Asuka solo le miro con un sendo goteron de pena.

"Corrección, no están locas, son un par de calenturientas, compadezco a los pobres que las hallan invitado al baile"- pensó con pena.

Las horas pasaban, el baile estaba empezando y ya muchas parejas se dirigían al auditorio de la Academia, donde se celebraba el baile.

Rei san, te vez bastante linda este día- dijo Martín mientras que entraba junto con Re, ella solo se río con soberbia, mientras que modelaba el hermoso y entallado vestido rojo que llevaba.

Bueno, al menos podrás presumirles a tus amigos estar con esta belleza- dijo Rei soberbia, Martín solo sonrío con pena.

Sho y Manjyome estaban en una de las barras, Sho esperaba a su cita, una joven muchacha recién integrada a la academia, que era bastante linda, aunque algo inocente, Manjyome, pues el no había invitado a nadie después del rechazo de Asuka, pero estaba allí por la comida, al menos sería buena.

Fubuki Tenjyoin seguía en la academia... y el no tuvo ningún problema para encontrar pareja, su problema fue el elegir que chica iría con él.

Misawa y O´Brien eran los encargados de vigilar a las parejas, algo así como chaperones de todos, por lo que no tenían pareja.

Jim estaba con una chica de obelisk que era nueva en la academia, sobra decir que se había puesto sus mejores galas, e incluso había cambiado la venda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y se puso un parche.

Y Johann... bueno, el esperaba a su pareja que resulto ser Junko, ya que ella le había invitado y el no quiso que se sintiera mal.

En el dormitorio Obelisk.

Judai estaba en el Lobby, al menos le permitieron entrar hasta allí mientras que esperaba a Asuka.

"_Tranquilo Judai sama, ya verá que todo salé bien"_- dijo Neos con calma.

"_Kuri, kuri"_- no hace falta decir quien dijo eso ¿Verdad?

Eso espero... ¡Pero ese Johann, ya vera! ¡Mira que ponerse a decir todo eso!- dijo Judai mientras que trataba de no desarreglarse el cabello, que a Johann le había costado para que el se peinase como dios manda, aunque Judai se sentía algo asfixiado con el traje que Johann le había dado, esos Esmoquin eran muy incómodos, por desgracia el baile era de gala y no le quedaba de otra.

Discúlpame por hacerte esperar- se escucho la voz de Asuka, Judai levanto la vista y casi pierde la mandíbula de lo mucho que abrió la boca... y es que Asuka llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, sin hombros y con un gran escote que daba a notar su bien dotado cuerpo, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero era el suficiente para resaltar su belleza natural.

Asuka... estas... preciosa- dijo Judai asombrado, Asuka se sonrojo levemente y Judai sintió que su corazón latió mas rápido.

Gracias... tu también te vez bien- dijo Asuka apenada, Judai solo carraspeo un poco mientras que hacía una reverencia.

Bueno... ¿Nos retiramos entonces bella dama?-dijo Judai con cierta galantería (esto gracias a algunos consejos de Johann) Asuka se rió levemente.

Será un placer caballero mío- dijo Asuka siguiéndole el juego, por lo que ambos salieron del brazo al auditorio.

La fiesta era un éxito, Chronos se esmero en que fueran perfectos todos los detalles, O´Brien y Misawa cumplían muy bien con su papel, incluso Ed se presentó como invitado junto con Mizuchi, la hermana de Saio como su pareja de baile... aunque había que admitir que Rei y Asuka se robaban las miradas de muchos y muchas, ya que ambas se habían esmerado con su arreglo, que pese a ser simple, les resaltaba la belleza, aunque nadie notara mucho a sus respectivas parejas.

Sabes Martín... pese a todo lo que me ha pasado, este baile es muy entretenido- dijo Rei sonriendo, Martín asintió, hasta que pasaron frente a Manjyome, y Martín vio que el chico parecía aburrirse a muerte, Napoleón anunciaba el último baile de la noche, por lo que Martín, después de ponerse pensativo se acerco a Rei.

Rei chan... sabes, ha sido una gran noche, pero ahora quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo Martín sonriendo, Rei le miro con curiosidad.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rei.

¿Podrías concederle la última pieza a Manjyome kun? La verdad es que me da algo de pena ver que el esta solo aburriéndose en la barra- dijo Martín, Rei le miro con sorpresa.

Pero Martín, es la última pieza, pensé que querías que la bailásemos juntos- dijo Rei incrédula, Martín solo le sonrío.

Bueno, me encantaría eso, pero creo que es suficiente haberte tenido para mi toda la noche... y creo que el joven Manjyome también se merece un poco de diversión- dijo Martín, Rei suspira mientras que asiente sonriendo.

Esta bien, invitare a Manjyome ecchi a bailar una última pieza, solo espero que no lo vaya a arruinar, pero hay de ti si se niega- dijo Rei en un tono amenazador, aunque sonreía.

En cuanto a Judai y Asuka...

Sabes, fue una noche genial- dijo Asuka mientras que colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Si, aunque me siento un poco mareado entre tanta gente- dijo Judai apenado.

¿Quisieras salir un rato?- preguntó Asuka.

Peor es la última pieza- dijo Judai, Asuka le sonrío.

No me preocupa, de todas maneras podremos escucharla afuera- dijo Asuka con cierta ternura, Judai no pudo evitar sentirse en las nubes mientras que ambos salían.

Con Manjyome.

¡Que aburrido!- dijo mientras que se tomaba de un tragó la soda que bebía en eso vio a Rei acercársele -¿Qué pasa?

Nada, es que vi que anduviste sentado todo el baile comiendo y bebiendo y pues...- dijo Rei con algo de indecisión.

¿Vienes a burlarte? Anda si con la golpiza de ayer me basto- dijo Manjyome con una sonrisa, Rei no pudo evitar reírse.

No es eso, quería invitarte a bailar la última pieza- dijo Rei sonriendo, Manjyome le miro extrañado pero sonrío.

¿Y que hay de tu pareja?- preguntó.

Para él esta bien, además, solo somos amigos- dijo Rei mientras que fruncía el ceño -¿Quieres o no?

Vale, a fin de cuentas, me iban a salir raíces de seguir sentado- dijo Manjyome sonriendo mientras que ambos se dirigían a la pista.

Con Asuka y Judai.

Que hermosa luna- dijo Asuka mirando al cielo, Judai le miro fijamente.

Si... es muy hermosa- dijo Judai mirándola embelesado, Asuka notó su mirada y le miro apenada.

¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Judai solo se sonrojo mientras que sonreía..

Bueno... solo pensaba- dijo de pronto, Asuka le miro, pero Judai hizo una pequeña reverencia -¿Me concederías esta última pieza?- dijo Judai con algo de galantería.

Por supuesto caballero- dijo Asuka sonriendo, la música empezó a sonar, un ritmo lento, que invitaba a bailar juntos, muy juntos.

Asuka sonrío mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Judai, este sonrío con cierta ternura, en su vida se había sentido tan bien, mientras que ambos iban al ritmo de la música, de pronto Asuka levanto su cara y ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, y sin planearlo, ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente... hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso inesperado e inocente.

El beso continuo durante algunos instantes, y pese a no ser tan pasional, se podía sentir un fuerte sentimiento proveniente de él. Ambos se separaron entonces, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, pero entonces Judai sonrío.

Creo que ya empiezo a entender lo que me dijeron Johann y Misawa- dijo Judai, Asuka le miro algo extrañada, pero Judai solo le abrazo –Qué la verdad siempre estuvo frente a mí.

Judai... – dijo Asuka sonriéndole.

Y ambos permanecieron abrazados mientras que miraban la noche y empezaban a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

FIN.

Si, este es el final, hey no debe de haber queja, aunque en un principió pensé en poner algo de Lemmon entre ambos (ya lo hice en otro fic de YGO GX) pero pensé que rompería con el estándar del fic, pero bueno, la verdad es que ya he pensado en hacer un fic lemmon de esta parejita que tanto me encanta aunque en estos momentos en la serie como va en Japón... ¡MI LINDA ASUKA MURIO! Pero no todo esta perdidó, al menos parece que los personajes saben como recuperar su alma y revivirla, junto con Johann, Manjyome, Kensan y Fubuki... je, disculpen el spoiler, pero esa parte de la saga es la que hace que se me ocurra una idea para un fic, aunque esperare un poco ya qué quiero informarme bien sobre el Supreme King, Judai y su nueva apariencia como villano.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este fic y esperen el siguiente, que ya pronto vendra.


End file.
